Jinhine
Biography Jin came from a family of five. When she was five the land became a ruling of the three top clans finally destroy themselves. Her nurse/caregiver Wai Yuayji took care of her until she was seven. That's when Jin decided to make her own clan called "Hei Jin" cause it was named after her and her childhood friend/crush Heibei. She shows the world what a girl and a child can do. Jin always asks her caregiver who was her parents. Despite never getting the answer, she accepts that her parents are long gone and dead. She tends to get stress over working being the leader of her clan. She saw so many died just to keep her safe. She became heartless or some say cruel. She only did this to keep them safe but the plan backfired when her crush (friend) Heibei almost gotten killed in battle. She made a decision to stop this petty acting and become a true leader. As she does so; she learns quite a lot about the previous rulers and clan. Character Information Character Design She was actually supposed to be older but it was a change took over and she was made into a child. A well-developed child of the age 11 and she was model of a doll that is so beautiful fear that someone might break it just one touch. But her design came from Zhen Ji of the dynasty franchises. She is one of the many that was inspired. Weapon Type Her moves are like ice skating and her feet are several inches off the ground which she relies on her wind magic. She can manipulate the air around her so the air can be thin around her but she unable to control for too long maybe three minutes tops. It mentally drained since it energy consuming. She can make the air thin for others can't breathe at all. Her fighting skills are elegant and perfect. She can inhale and exhale a large amount of wind, her powers are limited. Can send small tornado or whirlwind at her opponents. She is more like a crowd clearer than a defense type of fighter. Overuse may tire user out. A deep breath may be needed. May be unable to create oxygen, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. Adding too much oxygen increases the risk of a single spark (fire, electricity, etc.) igniting the air. Unless the user is immune, being around pure oxygen for too long will cause brain damage. She can project air/wind or sound in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like an immaterial bullet. Name Meaning Jin is the Hanyu pinyin transliteration of a number of Chinese surnames. The most common one, Jīn 金, literally means "gold" and is 29th in the list of "Hundred Family Surnames". From Japanese 仁 (jin) meaning "benevolence", 尋 (jin) meaning "search, seek", 刃 (jin) meaning "sword, blade", 尽 (jin) meaning "utmost", 陣 (jin) meaning "battle formation, camp", 静 (jin) meaning "quiet", 湛 (jin) meaning "deep, profound, clear, tranquil, placid", 神 (jin) meaning "deity, god", 人 (jin) meaning "person", Hime means "Princess" Zhaoji means to be anxious, to be worried. Quotes 1. "Don't let my age fool you?" 2. "Flattery? You take me for a child" 3. " I may be a child, but I'm truly a warrior of this era" 4. "Desire if for the common fools... I take what I need to obtain this land.." 5. "Humor me?" 6. "I, The Leader of Hei Jin Clan is hereby to overthrown you or slay you where you stand." 7. "Urgh! You get on my nerves! I might need to simply blow you away" 8. "I'll be gone with the wind when I close my eyes." 9. "So you here? I see? Where is your lord?" 10. "Beauty comes with a price... As your head become my trophy" Extra *Rumor has it that she is related to her top enemies clan who is the leader: Shu/ Weii/ Wuu *Her mother died giving birth to her. *Her huge crush on Heibei *She dislike womanly clothing despite she wears them all the time. Gallery Jinhine.png|Full Body Jinhine Weapon-crop.png|Weapon Jinhine Weapon2.png|Explained Moonlight.png|Her horse, Panna _pc__jinhine_by_tsukiko26-d9z9vyd.gif|by Tsuiko on DA beauty_of_the_moon__commission_3_4__by_starry_lemon_dbl5xx9-pre.jpg|by starry-lemon on deviantart blinking_zhaoji_jin__commission_1_4__by_starry_lemon-dbd1zoz.gif|another one from starry-lemon commission__yuriihime_1_2_by_ruerabbit-d9h1v4g.gif|ruerabbit on deviantart commission_sketch_by_mad_maddie_art_db2imrh-pre.jpg|mad-maddie-art on deviantart Category:Child Category:Female Category:Empress Category:Queen Category:Hei Jin Category:Alive Category:Single Category:WIP Category:Magic User